


Very Superstitious

by fadeawayradiate



Series: Prompts: Make it Happy [7]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: ghosts that have good taste in music, who is the ghost? it's up to youuuuu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 01:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21509143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadeawayradiate/pseuds/fadeawayradiate
Summary: Odd things have been happening around Demyx's apartment. And they all have to do with music.prompt: "ghost"
Series: Prompts: Make it Happy [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544722
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Very Superstitious

**Author's Note:**

> part of a prompt challenge im doing with @LoveNe! they're doing the sad version of prompts, im doing the happy version lol

At first, Demyx thought nothing of the random songs that played on his stereo whenever he got home. He was always listening to music, so he assumed that he’d just forgotten to turn the stereo off before leaving for work. On Monday, he came home to “Suffragette City” playing on repeat. He’d been listening to his “David Bowie songs that make me want to be extra gay and do crime” playlist that morning, so it wasn’t unusual for that to be playing. On Tuesday, he came home to a note on his front door asking him to turn his music down and “Rapture” by Blondie playing on the stereo (part of his “new wave songs that make me want to smoke pot” playlist). And, okay, that was a little weird, because he was so sure he’d turned off the stereo that morning. 

Thursday was when things got really strange. He'd overslept that morning, and that meant no music before work. Even so, when he finally arrived home that evening, music was playing. It was a song by The Clash, that much he knew, but he couldn't remember which song it was exactly. He hadn't listened to them since he was in high school and trying to impress this cute alternative guy he'd fallen for (the crush had passed, but his love for punk music stayed).

Demyx shook his head and turned the stereo off. Maybe the stereo just had some weird glitch that made it turn off and on again. That would explain this, right? He flopped down on the sofa and stared at the stereo, perplexed. Then it turned on again. Demyx pouted and shivered, suddenly very cold. He stood up and turned off the stereo again, lingering next to it for a beat, just in case it turned on again. And it did. Demyx almost wanted to laugh– this was ridiculous. Finally, he reached to unplug the whole thing.

Maybe he was going crazy. Or maybe he was just tired. Either way, Demyx decided that a nap was definitely in order. He'd had a long day, and the last thing he wanted to do right now was deal with his weird, possibly haunted stereo. He crawled into bed, still shivering from the draft he'd felt earlier, and shimmied down under the sheets. Yeah, a nap would definitely help.

Or, it would have if he'd been able to get more than 30 minutes of sleep before the stereo turned on again. Demyx blinked awake, tired and disoriented.  _ What the fuck was going on? _ He stumbled out of bed and shuffled out into the living room. He'd unplugged the stupid thing, how had it turned back on? Iggy Pop was playing now, and as much as Demyx would've enjoyed it under any other circumstances, he was too weirded out to pay much attention to the music.

"Hey," Demyx mumbled under his breath as he reached to unplug the stereo again, "whatever music ghost is here haunting my apartment, can you keep it down while I take a nap?"

The furniture in the living room seemed to rattle, and Demyx felt the same rush of cold air as before. "Sorry," a voice whispered, nearly too quiet for him to hear.

Demyx froze, then burst into laughter.  _ God _ . He really did have some kind of weird music ghost haunting his apartment. Zexion was never going to believe this. "It's okay," Demyx giggled, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "At least you have good taste in music."

And as he shuffled back to bed, he could have sworn he heard the ghost laughing too.


End file.
